The Awakening Moment
by Rachel Lee Tande
Summary: Scarlett has just fallen down the stairs, and in her delirium she has "an awakening moment".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

When Scarlett woke, she could not remember what had happened. Only that she was very much in pain. As she touched her own forehead she felt every muscle in her body was sore, and she had a bump where her fingers touched. Scarlett looked about her she was in her room she was sure yet something seemed out of place. She looked at the clock it was 3:00am, "Where is Rhett ", panic struck her instantly. She noticed sorta shocked his side of the bed had not been disturbed. And her brow wrinkled, "Hadn't he come to bed?" She slowly moved the blanket aside, finding it was taking all her effort to do so. And she slowly moved her legs off the edge of the bed. My goodness she thought what has happened to me. She remembered only bits and pieces something about falling. She stood quickly, too quickly, for she was over come with nausea. She sat back on the bed and recovered herself. And when the room stopped spinning she slowly rose and walked to her vanity. When she looked at herself in the mirror she screamed in horror, falling to the floor.

Mammy who was just coming to relieve Melanie of nursing duties heard the scream and ran as fast as her weight would carry her into her mistresses room. Finding Scarlett on the Persian rug in front of her vanity. "Mister Rhett, Mister Rhett", Mammy knocked on the door to Rhett's adjoining room. Inside Melanie was comforting a very drunken Rhett, when they both heard Mammy's desperate pleas.

Melanie's heart skipped a beat for sure and her eyes widened. " That sounds like Mammy".

Rhett's somber eyes met Melanie's as if willing her to speak the words, " My God she is dead." he cried. Both Rhett and Melanie ran into Scarlett's room, seeing Scarlett on the floor.

"Mister Rhett, I was just comin to relieve Miz Melly and I found her lying her on de floor." Mammy wept. Blowing her nose in her apron.

"Scarlett," Rhett knelt at her side. "Are you okay, my pet?" Rhett nudged her.

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Rhett's face she smiled, "Rhett I was just wondering where you were. I was so worried, I woke up and I saw the time, and your side of the bed was untouched. And my head oh Rhett, it was awful!" Scarlett remembered looking at herself. "Oh, Rhett what happened to me. I look awful, and I feel worse."

Melanie, Mammy and Rhett, all looked at one another puzzled. "Don't you remember Scarlett?" Rhett asked. "You fell, down the stairs, my pet."

"I remember something, I remember the pain." she said. "Rhett, I remember seeing Doctor Meade yesterday." "Oh, Rhett!" Scarlett smiled. "Rhett we are going to have another baby!" she smiled knowing how much Rhett loved baby's. "Oh Rhett, this time I am so happy, I hope it is a boy!" she smiled at him genuinely.

The looks on the faces around her gave her an terrible feeling. They all looked at her with pity written clear on their faces. Oblivious to them all Scarlett did not remember everything clearly. Melanie looked at the other faces and implored them to say nothing about the baby. And the fact that ever since she fell the other day she had felt no movement from the baby. Melanie knew to well the heartbreak not having a baby brought. She also saw the pain in Rhett's eyes and felt for him. "Scarlett, let us help you back to bed. You will catch cold lying there on the floor." Melanie said putting on a smile for her dearest friend.

"Yes, Melly!" Scarlett smiled. " It is not very comfortable either."

"Here my pet," Rhett offered his hand to help her up, then scooped her into his arms. Regretting the action after he did it when she winced in pain. He lowered her into the bed carefully pulling the covers about her. "Well, goodnight my pet." He kissed her forehead and started to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going Rhett Butler?" Scarlett asked him yawning. "It's three o'clock in the morning, aren't you coming to bed?"

"Oh, well yes of course." Rhett smiled uncertain what had come over his wife. "I was just going to show Miss Melly out."

"Oh, can't Mammy handle that Rhett?" " I am really tired, and it helps knowing you are here beside me." Scarlett smiled sweetly.

" Yes'm, Miz Scarlett. I will show Miz Melly out." Mammy smiled at her darling young Miss.

"Shall I send for Dr. Meade?" Melanie asked. "He said he wanted to be notified the moment Scarlett came through."

" No, I think it can wait until morning." Rhett smiled at Melanie fondly. He had forgotten about Scarlett's condition for a moment. " Better to let him get some sleep."

"Your right, Captain Butler." Melanie smiled at his kindness, remembering the long nights Dr. Meade sat by Scarlett's side the last week. Everyone one thought for sure Scarlett was not going to make it, and she sure enough looked like she had been run down by a carriage. Her face was bruised and swollen. "How that baby stayed with her, after that fall." Melanie said a quick prayer. As far as Dr. Meade would tell her the baby may have a chance. Although Scarlett was to remain bedridden. Dr. Meade was not all sure that the baby would be born alive, and if it was it would be a miracle of god.

Rhett crawled into what had been his side of their bed before Scarlett had kicked him out. It had been a few years since he had truly occupied this bed. With exception of the night their last child was conceived. And that night he had not really slept here. Their was something soothing about sleeping in this bed, he had not noticed but in his room he was just not at ease. Not like here, he felt sleep coming sooner then it had in years. Then he felt Scarlett come close to him putting her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her.

"Oh, Rhett" she sighed. And then when he put his arm around her she winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

" Oh I feel as if my ribs are broken." Scarlett said as if it was a joke.

"Well Scarlett, Dr. Meade said you do have three fractured ribs." Rhett said with worry written plainly across his face. He turned the lamp up and asked her,"Scarlett may I look?" he asked touching her gown.

"Yes," Scarlett blushed and unbuttoned her night gown letting it fall about her waist. It brought a warm sensation to her being revealed to his eyes. " Is it really bad?"

Rhett could not say a word, her milky white skin was blotched with purple, blue, black, and brownish colors. He pulled her gown back up over her shoulders, careful not to touch any of the spots that appeared angry with color. They laid back and both drifted off to sleep.

Rhett awoke suddenly to Scarlett's crying, seeing she was dreaming he stroked her head. "Hush, hush, Scarlett. It is only a dream, Scarlett." He rubbed her arm.

" Oh Rhett!" Scarlett cried his name."It was awful, so awful!" she sobbed.

"What was awful, my pet?" he asked soothingly. "Tell me about it."

" You were leaving me."she sobbed again."You were leaving, Rhett and ..."she could not voice the rest. For some reason she felt if they were spoken they might happen. "Oh, it was awful Rhett."

"Tell me Scarlett, besides my leaving what happened?"

"I am scared to Rhett, what if they are dreams of what is to come?" she said and Rhett could see that she believe that the things she dreamed were evil tidings of things to come.

"Ah, darling."she held her hand not wanting to hurt her. "Surely you don't believe that dreams foretell the future?"he said in light mockery trying to lighten her mood.

"Maybe your right, but Rhett, they were so real. So frightening!" she physically shivered at this statement.

"Share with me Scarlett, let me share your burden."Rhett smiled and patted her hand reassuringly.

" Well," she breathed in deeply. "I dreamt Bonnie was riding Mr. Butler, and oh Rhett she was jumping she didn't make the jump Rhett!" she cried tears streaming down her cheeks." I saw it, it was so detailed the splintering of wood and the bits of blue velvet flying in the air. I saw her she died Rhett!"Rhett squeezed her hand comfortingly."and then we fought, oh, Rhett we said awful things to each other, cruel things. And then Melanie..." she bit her lip."Melanie was having another baby, oh she was so happy, but she would not tell me, because she knew I would scold her. And Rhett she died, having that baby, she died and so did the baby they both died, and Wade and Ella they were mad at me for the past, they didn't want me either." she sobbed again tears coming more freely. "And then..." Scarlett cried in heart wrenching pain, so that Rhett thought he had hurt her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Rhett questioned?

" No, you didn't Rhett." Scarlett cried. "It was the last part of the dream, that hurt the most."

"What was it my pet?" Rhett asked.

"Well, after all we went through, you said there was nothing left for us." She cried harder."And you left Rhett. You told me you didn't care anymore what happened to me, and you left. And I was all alone, everyone I loved was gone."

Rhett stared at his crying wife disbelieving all she had said." Scarlett, darling, that was an awful nightmare. No wonder your upset. But you know it was just a terrible dream, it wasn't real my pet." "Bonnie is in her bedroom, and Wade and Ella are in their rooms. Everyone one is fine, Scarlett." he tried soothing her and on the outside it apparently worked. But inside Scarlett was determined not to let these awful things come true. No matter how hard she would have to work. This dream to her was a omen, a chance to make all right. To save her family. Scarlett remembered from the dream how she felt when Rhett left, how her heart hurt. She was overcome by this feeling and she hugged him close.

This action surprised Rhett, caught off guard he returned the embrace. "This dream must have really shook her up," he thought to himself. He thought of all she had said. "Bonnie, she was incorrigible at times, but the thought of his daughter dying?" no wonder Scarlett was so shaken. He would never want to dream such things. She was so head strong when it came to riding, maybe Rhett should send Mr. Butler to Tara for awhile. If that would put Scarlett at ease. He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep, with his wife in his arms. Something he thought would never happen again. Funny the way things turn around he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

When Rhett awoke he looked at Scarlett, with her bruised face. And shame appeared in his eyes as he remembered his last words to her "Maybe you'll have a miscarriage". He hadn't meant it, but he had said it none the less. He thought back to Dr. Meade's words on the subject, "You will be lucky if this baby makes it to full term, and if it does it may well be dead already."

Rhett could not bear thinking of this and shook his head. Dr. Meade he needed to get him quick and tell him about the interesting events of last evening. Scarlett had appeared to have forgotten the accident, and all unpleasantries in their marriage. Rhett returned to his room and quickly dressed. Not his usual appearance, he had a weeks worth of beard, and he actually looked tired with dark circles under his eyes.

As he entered the dinning room he was met with a choir of voices all demanding his attention. Bonnies voice rising above the rest, "Daddy, where have you been!"

"Uncle Rhett," Wade tugged at his sleeve standing next to him. "Is my mother alright?"

"Yes, Wade actually she woke last night and talked to us for awhile." Rhett smiled at the boy.

"When can I see her sir?" Wade questioned him with wide eyes.

"Well as soon as Dr. Meade examines her." Rhett smiled fondly at his step son.

"What about me!" Piped Bonnie. "I want to see Mother too!"

"Of course, you and Ella can go visit Mother too." Rhett smiled at his daughters lovingly."Now everyone sit down and finish your breakfast."

Just as Rhett sat down Pork announced that Dr. Meade was here, and Rhett excused himself telling the children to behave themselves while he was gone.

As Rhett explained the happenings of the previous evening Dr. Meade got a interested look on his face. " I have heard of cases like this, but frankly never treated anyone who had it before." the old man tugged at his goatee. "I shall have to read up on it. But I guess something I remember about it is that you must be careful not to correct the person it may have devastating results. So do not tell Scarlett my fears about the baby. Just let us play it by ear. Go along with whatever she thinks to be normal. I recommend bed rest Rhett, I fear she will miscarry. In my opinion it is unavoidable after such a fall." the old man said then seeing Rhett's face he added."But I have been wrong before, and Scarlett is not like every other patient."

"No she isn't Dr. Meade, she surely is not like everyone else." Rhett smiled and showed the doctor out the door, and they were met by Melanie and Beau.

"Dr. Meade, Captain Butler" Melanie greeted them. "Is it alright if Beau came to play with Wade?"

"I am sure Wade will be delighted, go on into the dinning room he is just finishing breakfast."Rhett smiled at the boy.

"How is she today?" Melanie's strained face looked tired.

"Amnesia, Doctor Meade thinks." Rhett sighed. "And we must not upset her."

"So she can not know about the baby?" Melanie's heart shaped face looked drawn. "Oh how awful, my poor, poor darling. I must go to her."

"You go up, I will be up with the children in a moment." Rhett smiled weakly, and Melanie noticed how worn out he looked. "Poor Captain Butler", he hasn't slept in days and his disheveled hair and untidy appearance gave him a sinister look. Suddenly Melanie felt uneasy standing there alone with there very virile man. She flushed slightly, and excused herself going up the massive staircase thinking how awful it would be to fall down, not even the crimson carpet that ran wall to wall in the entire house could buffer such a fall. Melanie swallowed hard, "Poor dear." She Melanie would have died after such a fall she was sure.

"Scarlett," Melanie knocked on the massive oak door. "May I come in, it is Melly?"

"Yes, Melly do come in." Scarlett smiled genuinely, setting her napkin on her empty breakfast tray. "Good morning," Scarlett smiled sweetly.

" You are looking well this morning, " Melanie smiled. It was the truth besides the purplish bruise along the side of her head she looked better. The look of death had disappeared, that look had haunted Melanie last night. Scarlett was so dear to her, the thought of losing her was too much.

" Mother, Mother" they could hear from the stair case and the thundering of tiny feet. And in tore Bonnie running as fast as her little feet would allow. Scarlett smiled as the image of Gerald O'Hara came to her mind and her eyes misted over. "Bonnie, darling come give your mother a kiss."

Bonnie crawled up on the bed and to Scarlett 's side. Scarlett winced in pain as she was bounced around a bit more than she had intended. "Bonnie!" Rhett sternly. "You must not climb on your mother that way!" he picked his daughter off the bed and set her down on the floor with the firmest face she had ever seen.

Bonnie's lower lip began to quiver as she began to cry her father had never raised his voice to her in all her years.

Rhett seeing he had hurt his daughters feelings scooped her up in his arms, " I am sorry my sweet, it is just that your Mother has had a terrible fall down the stairs and she is hurt." he explained softly. "And you must not bounce her around so."

Bonnie stopped crying understanding, she did not want to hurt her mother. She just stared at her mother her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Mother, are you going to be well now?" Wade asked softly from the foot of the bed.

"Wade Hampton, come give your mother a kiss." Scarlett chaste her eldest child.

Wade came cautiously to the side of his mother, careful not to kiss Scarlett's bruises.

"Where is Ella?" Scarlett asked spotting her shy child peeking from behind Melanie's skirts. "Ella, baby, come give Mother a hug." Scarlett smiled sweetly. Her daughters hesitation disturbed Scarlett. Why would her oldest daughter shy away so? The answer was not evident to her mind.

Seeing her mothers sweet gesture pleased the child whom had sometimes felt unwanted. She slowly came to Scarlett and put her little arms about her mothers neck. And buried her freckled face in Scarlett's hair, which fell about her shoulders. This is always the way she had wished her mother to be, like Aunt Melly, tender and kind. Not that her mother was unkind, she just was not accessible at times.

"Alright, children I think you should go play outside." Melanie said. "Let your mother rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

Scarlett looked at the sweet face of her sister in law and smiled deeply. "Her dear sweet Melanie." Scarlett sighed uncontrollably. She saw something twinkle in the back of Melanie's innocent caramel colored pools which were her eyes. "Why had I never seen that look before?" Scarlett asked herself. It was the look of complete loyalty and faithfulness.

"Oh, Scarlett, dear. Are you feeling better?" Melanie asked laying her cool hand upon Scarlett's brow. "I was so worried about you my dear."

"You are sweet to worry Melly, but really I am fine." she smiled forgetting the purple coloring her face now possessed. "Melly how have you been lately, you have plagued my dreams recently." Scarlett's face took a more serious note. " Are you well, I mean after Beau you were always, rather..uh indisposed. "

"Oh, Scarlett" Melanie flustered, had Scarlett read her mind? She had been arguing the subject of another child with Ashley for last month or so. " I am fine, just fine." she lied to her dearest friend, Scarlett would not understand her need for one more child. She would just try and stop her like Ashley. But she believed Ashley would soon give into her wish, she knew he too would love another child.

"May I come in?" Aunt Pitty simpered from the doorway to Scarlett's room.

Melanie stiffened seeing her Aunt enter. Ever since the night of Ashley's birthday party when India tried to turn the whole town against Scarlett, Melanie had not spoken to Pitty. And so Melanie said, " Scarlett I must go check on the children." and turned walking past the teary Pitty not even looking at her.

"Oh, Scarlett!" Pitty's childlike mouth quivered. "I heard you were well now, oh darling I was so worried about you." she hugged Scarlett gently and kissed her cheek.

"Aunt Pitty it is so nice of you to come by." Scarlett smiled sweetly. "How have you been lately?" "Do you need anything, does the house need any repairs done?"

" Oh, Scarlett" Pitty sobbed. Never had Scarlett been so concerned for her welfare since India had moved in with her. "Scarlett I should not trouble you with this until after your convalescence."

" Oh Auntie, what is wrong." she hugged her sobbing Aunt. "Tell me its alright, I am feeling much better."

"Well, as you know India has taken up residence with me, because lack of a better solution." Pitty sighed. "And after she turned so many against her, she is a burden to me, but I am unable to ask her to leave unless I can acquire a new roommate."

" Well, Aunt Pitty, I could see if my sister Careen would come to stay with you?" Scarlett smiled sweetly at her Aunt, this would give Scarlett a purpose to bring her sister back home. And she knew Careen would feel it her duty to help the elderly woman.

"Oh, would she Scarlett?" Pitty liked the youngest O'Hara child, a sweet quiet thing just like Melly. Oh yes this would be a perfect solution. Pitty smiled and patted Scarlett's hand. "You are a dear Scarlett." never before had it been so easy to talk to Scarlett and what's more she actually achieved what she wanted in the conversation.

Pitty left Scarlett's room on winged feet, and practically floated down the stairs. Like a child having received her birthday present early. She bobbed a curtsied to everyone she met as she practically ran down Peach Tree Street and right into Mrs. Merriwether.

"Why Pitty Pat Hamilton!" Dolly said rising to her full height. " Is there are fire?"

"I was just going home." Pitty said in a little voice. Dolly Merriwether had always bullied her and she did not care for the woman particularly. " I just came from seeing my niece."

"And how is Scarlett?" Dolly asked. "I heard she fell down the stairs, tragic."

" She is doing much better." Pitty said obviously with other things on her mind. "I must go Dolly." Pitty said and continued down the street.

"Well.." Dolly set her mouth shut firmly. "What a flippant woman." And she continued down the street meeting up with Mrs. Elsing and she retold her story of the silly Pitty and her awkward behavior.

"Well you don't suppose Scarlett died do you?" Mrs. Elsing gasped.

"No, she didn't die, Pitty said she was doing better today." Mrs. Merriwether said with suspicion in her voice.

"Well then what do you think is going on?" Mrs. Elsing rejoined her mouth agape.

"Well, I had heard that Scarlett, " Mrs. Merriwether paused and looked around. " I heard, from a very reliable source, that Scarlett was with child." she whispered to her eager companion.

"You don't say!" Mrs. Elsing hissed.

"And you know what they say." Mrs. Merriwether beamed sadistically.

"No, you don't think?" Mrs. Elsing gaped. "You don't think that the baby was...his?"

"Well, that is what they say!" Mrs. Merriwether smiled smugly."And do you know what else they say?"

"No, what?" Mrs. Elsing panted.

" They say Captain Butler found out she was having another baby, and he knew it was not his." Mrs. Merriwether hissed.

"No, my goodness" Mrs. Elsing whispered with fervor.

" They say that they argued there on that massive staircase." Mrs. Merriwether said her eyes growing as large as saucers.

"Then what happened?" Mrs. Elsing swallowed hard.

" Well, I am told that Scarlett and Captain Butler exchanged words, then Captain Butler slapped Scarlett sending her flying down the stairs." Mrs. Merriwether said in a very low voice that gave her audience the effect she wanted.

"Oh, that is horrible." Mrs. Elsing said.

"Well, it is no more than I would expect from the likes of them." Mrs. Merriwether said scandalized.

"Why Mrs. Merriwether , I can not believe my ears!" came a very displeased voice from behind the to gossiping ladies.

Both the ladies spun around to see who had come upon them. And they both stood rooted with there mouths gaping open at the site of a very displeased Ashley Wilkes.

"Why, Ashley" Mrs. Merriwether stammered. " We didn't hear you approach."

"That is what I gathered from the nature of your conversation." Ashley replied with a very stiff emotionless face. "And I am compelled to steer your misinformation in to the right again."

"There has been a lot of impolite gossip going about this town, and I have a mind to set it right this afternoon ladies." Ashley said sternly. "My sister and yourself Mrs. Elsing happened to walk in on Scarlett and I during a misleading moment. One that you both took as adultery, but it was far more innocent I assure you. I was comforting Scarlett a childhood friend, a sister in law. We were talking of life before the war and an innocent hug was taken wrong."

The ladies stood there mouths held open, horrified at being caught gossiping.

Seeing they had nothing to say Ashley continued, " As for Scarlett's child being mine, No that is not true. And I am shocked you would think such a thing, being Christians. As for Captain Butler pushing Scarlett down the stairs that is not true. They had an argument and Scarlett evidently lost her balance. And as far as I know she has not lost her child. I am utterly ashamed of the both of you gossiping about others when you don't know the facts."Ashley turned on his heel and continued on his way to join his wife and son at the Butler home.

Mrs. Merriwether shook her head, "Well, if that doesn't beat all."

"Oh, I feel terrible." Mrs. Elsing sighed.

"I guess maybe we were wrong. Maybe what we think happened between Ashley and Scarlett didn't happen after all." Mrs. Merriwether said and they turned a continued on there way to the Meade home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

Ashley had never talked to anyone in that manner before in his entire life. And he never would have if not for the encounter he had a block before he met up with the two gossiping dowagers. It felt good to finally put to rest some of the scandal he had been tormented by these past few weeks. Even if Melanie did not believe a word of it, he knew what the town was thinking. Why his own sister was now outcast from his home, he knew India could at times be a very bitter woman, however it still pained him. He loved his sister dearly, the war had bittered her in a very distasteful manner. But hadn't it done so to many.

Ashley had been walking to meet Melanie at Scarlett's house when he was approached by a black carriage with all the curtains pulled. As the carriage approached he stood affixed the carriage loomed before him in a almost sinister manner, reminding him of one of Mr. Poe's stories he had read. He peered at the coach man he had no recognition of the ebony man.

"Mr. Wilkes," a woman's voice beckoned from within the ominous vessel.

"Yes?" Ashley's voice wavered a bit. "Whom is there?" he cleared his throat.

"Please, come set a moment with me." the face of Belle Watling appeared amid the plush shadows of the velvety curtains.

"Why Mrs. Watling what may I do for you?" Ashley asked as he deposited himself on the smooth leather seat. Wondering fervently what the Madame of a Brothel wanted with him.

"Mr. Wilkes, I have come to talk with you on behalf of Captain Butler." she stated flatly.

This thought sent shivers riveting through Ashley's soul. And so Ashley implored, " What is it that Captain Butler wishes you to speak with me about?"

"Oh, be assured Mr. Wilkes, Captain Butler has not sent me to talk with you about anything, rather as he is a dear friend of mine, I felt compelled to talk with you on a subject that has plagued my mind for some time now." Belle stated.

" And what is it, that plagues you so Madame?" Ashley swallowed hard.

"Well as you are very well aware, the town is under assumption that you and Mrs. Butler have had an affair." Belle stated flatly not bothering to mince words. "And from what I know of you, and what I have come to know about Mrs. Butler, I realize that these accusations are unfounded." Belle waited for him to say something and when he didn't she continued. "However you have not defended yourself at all, and this perplexes me, Mr. Wilkes."

"Well, I ..." he didn't know what to say. He knew Melanie didn't believe it so it mattered little to him, he did not realize what heart ache his silence was doing to others. "I never thought much about it."

"Captain Butler loves his wife very deeply, though I think he is apt to deny it. He would not like me discussing these things with you, and if not for his feelings I would not broach this subject for I do not hide my disgust for Mrs. Butler. But Rhett does love her so I mean to help these things get untangled."

"Mrs. Watling, I do not know what to say. " Ashley was without words being put on the spot so to speak. How did this woman know such things.

"If you are wondering how I know about you and Mrs. Butler well I have my sources. Just let it be known if you ever call me out about anything I have discussed this day I will deny everything. I just thought someone needed to open your eyes, Mr. Wilkes. Now if you will kindly descend my carriage I must go before someone see's me stopped here. "

Ashley had then retreated from the carriage and with Belle's words still playing in his mind he came upon Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing gossiping about none the less but he and Scarlett. And to think the town thought Scarlett's child was his! Mrs. Elsing who had been best friends with Melanie's mother could spread such a rumor about her husband? The conversation he over heard pained him, had he really been so blind! He could not continue letting his family suffer like this the brunt of gossip. When all Scarlett and Ashley had shared that day at the mill was memories. And a chaste hug, to comfort an old friend. Well from this day on he was not

going to allow these rumors to continue. He could not live if Melanie ever found these rumors to be true. And though he disliked Captain Butler, for Scarlett's sake and her children's he would quell these rumors. He remembered back to that day he had told Scarlett that he could not bear the thought of Rhett's hands on her. Suddenly he felt ashamed, how could he do that to Scarlett, or Melly for that matter. Well it would never happen again.

Scarlett had just finished penning a letter to her sister Carreen, asking that she would come back and be a companion for her Aunt Pitty Pat. Scarlett felt for her Aunt deeply she knew from childhood what a horrid person India could be if she wanted to be. But Scarlett thought a bit more deeply to herself. "I caused India to be like this, a bitter spinster." Suddenly Scarlett's emotions over took her. "Oh, how could I ?" she thought. "I took Stuart away from her, they would have gotten married if I had not stole him away." Scarlett felt sorrow as if for the first time, but she knew telling India would not mend anything. She would still be bitter, and hateful to Scarlett. So Scarlett faced her remorse and put it aside, there was no use holding onto things like that, so she let it go along with her hate for India Wilkes. And somehow she felt better.

"Mammy, will you have Pork take this to the post. It needs to be sent out as soon as possible." she may have buried her feelings for India but she would not subject her kind hearted Aunt to living under the woman's wrath. Secretly she was over joyed to have an excuse that might bring her baby sister back to Atlanta.

"I am sure glad you be sendin' for Miz Carreen, Miz Scarlett. That child belong near us, what can care for her." Mammy beamed. "Now my lamb you lay back and take a nap. You don't wanna tire your self so."

Scarlett laid back as Mammy instructed she had gotten quite tired. She must be really drained, just writing that letter she felt like she had run up and down the stairs five times. "The stairs?" she thought to herself. Had she really fallen down them and lived. For sure no one could live from that sort of fall. Just as she said that a pain in her side reminded her of her cracked ribs. She had survived it though her face bruised as was her entire body. And the baby had survived, she smiled at this last thought. Holding her slightly rounded stomach. She was not even half way through this pregnancy, just over three months along. And with that on her mind she slipped into slumber.

Rhett had been down the hall in the nursery with the children. Ella and Bonnie wanted him to play dolls with them. Rhett had just bought both girls a new baby doll with beautiful china faces. Wade and Beau were outside playing jacks with the Brownelle boys. And Melanie had

went downstairs to see that everything was taken care of in Scarlett's house while she was bedridden. She had seen Ashley come up the walk and Melanie went to meet him. "Hello darling." she turned her cheek up for him.

"How's she my dearest?" Ashley asked.

"She is resting, nothing has changed. " Melanie smiled bleakly.

"Well I am heading down to the Mill then, see you for supper?" he replied.

"Yes, Beau and I will be home waiting for you darling." she smiled sweetly.

Scarlett was having another nightmare this time she saw herself standing at the top of the stairs, she was happy Rhett and Bonnie were home. Then she and Rhett were having a arguement, all the horrible things they were saying to each other ringing in hear ears. "No, Stop it!" she cried as a spectator. Telling the two of them, "Stop saying those things! You can not possibly hate each other so!" And then Scarlett watched herself lunge at Rhett and as he moved from her path she fell and rolled over and over to the bottom of the stairs. Ever bump, jab, searing pain came full to life for her again. She saw Rhett rush horrified to her side, saw the blood staining her night gown. And then as she was put on her bed all the pain of Doctor Meade trying to stop the bleeding came back to her. The old man's face puckered with worry. And then she could here his voice, "Well, I have got the bleeding to stop." the next few hours will be critical. "Yes the baby is still with her, No I can not say for certain she won't loose it Melly." Melanie's face filled with tears stroked Scarlett's fevered head. "Oh my poor darling." she smiled softly at her.

Rhett heard Scarlett scream, "No, no.." followed by a muffling mingle of words. His heart sank to his feet as he ran to her room telling the children, "Stay here and play, I am gonna check on your mother."

"Scarlett, darling...shhhhh its alright it was only a nightmare." Rhett went to her side and brushed the sweat dripped hair from her pale face.

"Rhett ...oh Rhett" she wept.

"You had another nightmare my pet?" he questioned.

"Yes." she nodded not wishing to discus the horrid dream, a dream that she presumed must be reality. "But how, how could she have, " she revolted the thought. "How could they have said such things to one another?" The thought made her sick and she motioned Rhett that she was going to be sick. He grabbed the wash basin from the stand and put it in front of her.

Scarlett vomited into the basin, tears running down her face. She felt humiliated this vulnerable side being shown to Rhett. "Oh, Rhett". She cried some more.

"It's alright Scarlett, there is nothing to feel ashamed about." Rhett soothed rubbing her back gently.

"Oh, Rhett." she sobbed. "Why must I be plagued by these horrible nightmares?"

"Well you have been through a lot, the pain is probably manifesting itself." he said in a calming voice, and stroked her hair. "What was the dream this time?"

"It was about the fall, mostly what happened before I fell." she said looking at Rhett for his reaction. His face was unreadable, but if she could read his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

Scarlett awoke sharply and stared blankly out the window of her bedroom. Looking at the clock it read three o'clock, it was still dark out. She jumped when a clap of thunder sounded, and suddenly the sky lit up with a crack of lightning. The night air was muggy and her night gown clung to her. "Rhett..." she called into the darkness. She slid out of bed slowly grimacing as her body was pricked with hot pokers. She walked slowly into the hall way her every muscle crying out , "no, turn back." She was sweating from the heat of the night, and her effort to make it down the long dark hallway. Her eyes began to cloud and the dim lights on the stair way seemed to get lighter and lighter. She was getting light headed, and she grabbed for the banister holding it for dear life. Scarlett slid to the floor nausea over coming her, she laid her burning cheek upon the bottom edge of the cool running board. She could see alight burning in the dinning room below and she called out weakly, "R hheett". And then she abandoned herself to the sleep that was over taking her.

When Rhett had finished his drink and decided to return upstairs to try and get some sleep, his heart sank to the very bottom of his stomach. At the top of the stairs he saw two tiny bare feet peaking out from behind the massive banister. Rhett ran up the stairs taking two at a time. There was Scarlett laying on the landing, "Oh my god!" he gasped. "Scarlett?" he gently shook her taking her into his arms. "What happened my pet?"

"I came looking for you." she said a slight smile creeping about her lips. "But I got so tired, I needed to rest Rhett."

Rhett just smiled she was alright, she had came looking for him? Well from now on he best stay in bed so she didn't venture out and hurt herself. He picked Scarlett up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

This was how he always wished things could have been, Scarlett needing him. He stroked her hair as she lay sleeping with her head resting on his chest. "But what will happen when she remembers, everything... Ashley?" Rhett cringed at this last thought. He could not bare her loving Ashley again, it seemed that was truly the only thing she did not remember. Her love for

Ashley had stemmed a lot of other heartbreaks. If not for her loving Ashley she would see Melanie's friendship her love for her, and If not for her loving Ashley she and Rhett would still be sleeping in the same room and If not for her loving Ashley she would see Rhett's love for her, and If not for her loving Ashley well they would not have had that fight and she would not have fallen down the stairs. If not for her loving Ashley, the words rang in Rhett's mind drilling holes into his soul. Lots of things would be better if not for her loving Ashley, her amnesia proved it, for that was the one thing she forgot her love for Ashley and all the pains it had caused through the years.

Scarlett did not awake until nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. "My goodness, how could I sleep so long?" she stretched then winced when she felt sharp pain in her sides. "Good heavens when will all this pain go away."

"Well good morning my dear," Rhett said putting his paper down on the table and strode to her side sitting by her on the bed feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "How you feeling this morning Mrs. Butler?"

"Well I feel hungry." she smiled.

"Well in that case I will go see to your dinner." he laughed.

"Oh, Rhett can't I come down for dinner?" Scarlett pouted at him.

" No, you are not well enough. Besides Dr. Meade said bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." Rhett said. " You don't want to do anything that may harm the baby."

"Well surely staying cooped up in this bedroom isn't good either." she said to herself as Rhett left the room.

Scarlett having found writing letters helped pass her time a bit decided to write her Aunts in Charleston. And having done that she decided she better write also to Rhett's mother since they and his mother were best of friends it may hurt the dear woman's feelings not receiving a letter also. In the letter she wrote of the joy of expecting another Butler in less than two months time, and the horrible accident she had experienced. Reassuring all that she was doing well, and under a doctors care. She told them of Bonnies impending fifth birthday in three weeks, which Rhett had promised to carry her into the parlor to a settee where she could be part of the commencements.

Time went by fast and soon Bonnies party was only two days away. Scarlett sat and wrote invitations to all of Atlanta. Which Melanie made her swear she would give to her to hand deliver. " Well there they are Melly, but gods night gown, why on earth do you want to hand deliver all of them? It will take you all day, I can just have Pork take them to the post this afternoon."

"No, I am happy to do it, Scarlett. Bonnie is my niece and I want to help." she smiled. Inwardly Melanie new exactly the reason she was going to hand deliver every single one. Not one person would refuse to come or make excuses when they were met by Melanie. She did not want Scarlett or Bonnie hurt by the towns criticism. Even though most of the town had softened to Scarlett at her recent attitude, and the fact that Ashley Wilkes had publically stomped out part of the fire of gossip that had been spreading about Scarlett. Melanie was so proud of him, though she did not know that it was Belle Watling that had supplied the gumption to do it.

Aunt Pitty Pat saw Melanie coming up the walk smiling. It made the old woman smile back.

She had Scarlett to thank for this. Ever since the day Scarlett's sister Carreen arrived and India departed for Macon to live with her sister Honey, things for the old woman had improved. Melanie now would socialize with her, everything was back to normal and Pitty could not help but love Carreen she was another Melanie sweet, kind. "Good morning Auntie!" Melanie smiled and kissed her plump cheek. "Where is Carreen this morning?"

"Oh she is in her room doing her rosary." Pitty replied.

"Good morning, Aunt Melly!" Wade came down the stairs and hugged her.

"Why Wade what on earth are you doing here?" Melanie smiled at her nephew at twelve he was a strapping boy.

"Well Ella, Bonnie, and I spent the night. Aunt Carreen thought it would be nice so the house would be quiet for mother." Wade smiled.

"Well I must be going, I am delivering invitations for you know who's Birthday party day after tomorrow." Melanie smiled and handed the invitation to Aunt Pitty.

As Melanie walked up to the Merriwether home she stiffened putting her guard up, she knocked at the door.

"Why, Melanie!" Mrs. Merriwether smiled pleasantly. "What a pleasant surprise, do come in."

"Thank you, but I am just delivering you an invitation. It is to Bonnie Butler's fifth Birthday. I will see you there." Melanie smiled just as sweetly.

"Ah, well, well of course Melly." the lady stammered.

The same thing happened at every house she delivered to. All were a bit taken aback but all excepted and said they would see her there. Her plan had worked, had Scarlett sent the invitations there would have been refusals. Since she was done delivering the invitations she decided to go back and have tea with Scarlett.

As Melanie came up the street she saw a black carriage in front of the Butler home. And soon she saw the coachman helping an elderly lady out of the carriage, and soon another appeared and another. Three women all similarly with gray hair and gray dress's. All were impeccably dressed. And as she got closer she could distinguish the very Charleston accents.

"Well good afternoon ladies." Melanie curtsied. "You must be Mrs Butler's aunts and Mr. Butler's mother although I can not guess to which."

"Well, and I will just bet you are Mrs. Wilkes." Eleanor Butler smiled, Rhett had told her of the kindness's she had bestowed upon her son and daughter in law. "I am Mrs. Butler, and these are Scarletts' Aunts, Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline Robillard."

"Well isn't this going to be quite the surprise for Scarlett and everyone." Melanie beamed. "Oh, I suspect you will all be staying for Bonnies Birthday celebration day after next?"

"Well, yes actually we're intending on staying for the birth of the newest Butler." Mrs. Butler smiled. "That is if they will have us."

"Oh, I am sure they will." Melanie smiled again. "Let me walk with you to the front door, I was just coming to have tea with Scarlett."

"Oh, how is she? " Pauline spoke. "Everything is alright with the baby still?"

"Oh, yes everything is going well. Nothing has happened so far." Melanie assured. "Doctor Meade just wants to take extra precautions."

The ladies made there way up the walk and Melanie knocked at the door. "Pork, do help the coachman bring the ladies luggage in?"

"Yesum' Miz Wilkes." the man smiled and bowed to the ladies. "Nice ta seez ya all again Missus Rollbilards."

"Nice to see you again too, Pork." they returned the courtesy to the black man.

"Mammy!" both ladies exclaimed.

"Well yo ez sure a sight for sore eyez, Mizus." Mammy waddled to the to ladies who were once in her care. "Gives ole' Mammy a hug."

"Oh, Mammy it sure is good to see you." Pauline kissed the black woman's broad brow.

"It sure is Sister." Eulalie echoed.

"Miz Scarlett, she ez doin bedder." Mammy beamed. " I now my lamb, she is sturdy, she and da baby gonna be fine, yo don worry about that."

"Excuze ma rudnez Mizsus Butler. Itz a plezure to meetz ya."Mammy curtseyed.

" Priss, show deez ladiez to the guest roomz so the can wash up for tea."Mammy ordered Prissy.

"I will tell Mr. Rhett and Miz Scarlett yo all iz here. The childrun are stayin over ta Miz Pitty Pat Hamiltons thiz evenin. I will have cookie set extra for supper this evening." Mammy smiled.

"Mr. Rhett?" Mammy tapped lightly on the door, she knew he was awake. He usually just laid with Scarlett during her naps so if she had a nightmare he would be there. "Yes, Mammy?" Rhett slipped silently into the hall.

"Yor Mother, and Miz Scarlett's Aunts have just arrived from Charleston." she smiled knowing he would be pleased at this news.

"Really, what a pleasant surprise." Rhett smiled indeed pleased. " Did you show them to the spare rooms?"

"I had Prissy, sho them and came to tell you." Mammy smiled. " They is gonna freshen up before supper. And I already informed Cookie."

"You are good Mammy, I have no worries with you around." he smiled and patted her back.

"Ya know Miz Scarlett is gonna be a heap of trouble tonight though." Mammy said with premonition.

"What on earth do you mean by that Mammy?" Rhett asked then thinking better replied. "Ah, yes, I get your drift now Mammy."

" What ya gonna do, about her Mr. Rhett?" Mammy looked for answers. "She shore can be a pest when she wants something and doan ged it."

"Yes, she is, Mammy." Rhett laughed lovingly. "Maybe I can arrange something?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! They have helped me alot. I hope your all not disappointed by this chapter. But i guess i have in my head what i wish to happen, and i have to write by that idea. :) Hope you enjoy, and will leave reviews.**

Chapter 6 : Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

Scarlett tossed fretfully, In her dream she was standing on the landing, Bonnie and Rhett had just come home. She was so excited, so happy. And then she saw his face, blank emotionless. "He doesn't love me?" he mind whirled. And then suddenly she was at the bottom of the stairs in pain, and Rhett was standing above her his jeering laughter ringing in her ears, " Maybe you'll have an accident, Maybe you'll have an accident, Maybe you'll have an accident. "

"Stop it! Stop it! " she cried fitfully in her sleep.

"Scarlett, its alright you were just having a nightmare." Rhett smoothed her brow.

As Scarlett opened her eyes she suddenly shrank back in horror, that turned to anger. "How could you say that to me Rhett?"

"Say what to you my pet?" Rhett asked in defense.

"You know fully well what I mean." She told him flatly. "What you said to me that day, 'Maybe you'll have an accident' you said that before I fell."

Rhett winced at her words, yes he had spoken them. They haunted him every hour of the day and even into his dreams. 'So she remembers that now.' he thought to himself. Shame overtaking his face. Well he knew all the past few weeks had been only temporary. Now things would return to the way they were, his heart sank at this thought. " Yes, I said that in a moment of anger. I am sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't meant it? Your sorry?" she repeated parrot like. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to remove herself from this room from his presence, she wanted Melly, she must go find her. And so Scarlett got out of bed and bolted for the door, Rhett not taking notice for his back was to her, he was gazing out the window, searching for the right words to say.

" Scarlett, these last few weeks, I have come to ..." he started. "Well I have come to love you more than I thought possible. I would like for us to start things anew." When a few moments had passed with no response he took it that she did not feel the same, and his heart sank. "Well maybe it was over after all." he sighed. Then he turned around and noticed she was gone. "Scarlett?"

Scarlett went down the servant stairs and out into the alley, she needed to see Melly. She remembered everything. All there biting words, not just Rhett's to her but her rebuttals now stood before her too. They had said so many hurtful things to one another. "Oh how could we hurt each other so?"

Scarlett was so lost in all the hurtful memories of all past wrongs between Rhett and herself she did not realize she had left her home in only nightgown, no wrap, no shoes. And the day was thick with fog, the mist in the grass made her nightgown drenched and it clung about her legs. Scarlett's heart began to race as she realized she was lost in the fog. She did not know where she was, and panic gripped her heart. She began to run, which was hindered by her wet skirts clinging to her legs. The next thing she knew she stubbed her bare foot on a rock, and went tumbling down a hill.

Rhett ran into the hall, "Scarlett, Scarlett" he called his face puckered with fear.

"Mista' Rhett, wha ya lookin' fa Miz Scarlett fa?" Mammy came waddling up to him.

" Mammy she is not in her room. Have you seen her?"

" No, Sir. I hasn't." Mammy's face suddenly looked ill. "Yo doan reckon Miz Scarlett would leab da houze do ya?"

"I don't know Mammy, I don't know." Rhett said fear plain on his face.

Rhett had summoned the entire house hold to look for Scarlett and she was no where inside. So next they needed to search the grounds for her, which the fog made difficult. It was some four hours later that Pork came back to the house carrying a limp Scarlett in his arms.

All faces suddenly turned white, as all observed that the front of Scarlett's nightgown was drenched in blood. Thank god Doctor Meade was among those searching for Scarlett that afternoon. " We need to get her upstairs fast, so I can examine her."

Eleanor Butler looked at her two closes friends there worried faces all read the same fear. Eleanor herself though wondered what had transpired that caused Scarlett to venture out on her own this morning. She knew there was something wrong in her sons marriage, though she knew not what. She just hoped that it could be worked out.

Melanie looked at Doctor Meade and there eyes made a connection. The baby Scarlett gave birth to was very tiny being a month early. And though he was well developed he had not turned yet, so he came out breach. The baby was blue when he was born, there was nothing they could do for the baby. So Melanie washed him and swaddled him in a white blanket she had crocheted for him.

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open, "My baby?"

"He did not make it my darling." Melanie soothed.

"He?" Scarlett smiled. "The baby was a boy?" suddenly her face contorted as if in pain.

" Yes, Scarlett. Everything was fine, but he was born breach." Melanie explained.

"I want to see him." Scarlett told Melanie.

Melanie handed the swaddled infant to Scarlett. "He is so beautiful, he looks like Rhett."

"Melanie, would you ask Rhett, to come in please." Scarlett smiled weakly.

"Captain Butler, Scarlett would like to see you." Melanie said softly.

"Scarlett!" Rhett smiled seeing her holding the baby. Then suddenly his smile faded, something in her eyes was telling him that this moment was one of bitter happiness. "What is .."

"It's a boy Rhett." she smiled through tears. "He didn't make it though."

"A boy!" Rhett spoke with a sudden outburst of tears. Coming and sitting next to Scarlett on the bed he gazed down on the face of his son. He came to late and left to early.

"What should we name him Rhett?" she asked weakly. " I was thinking Robert Lee Butler."

"That sounds good." he smiled at her. And they both embraced the infant they both loved and wanted. But had to let go to soon.

"Oh, my no!" Eleanor Butler cried. "Oh, son, I am so sorry. There is nothing more painful than losing a child."

"We will be having a small burial at the cemetery this evening." Rhett said his face blank.

The small burial held for Robert Lee Butler was sad. Melanie and Ashley, Carreen and Pitty, Rhett and his mother and Scarlett's aunts along with the Meades were all that attended. Scarlett was too sick and Mammy stayed to care for her.

**Well i hope you all don't want to linch me now! ;) Stay tuned. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

**I hope you all like this chapter! **

Scarlett awoke in mid morning, and grasped at her belly as if hoping yesterday

was all a dream. Her hopes were dashed it was empty, almost as if she was never carrying the

child. How could she feel so much pain? This was a new feeling for Scarlett, her grief for her

child was more than she could fathom. It was like losing her parents all over again. She did not

know if she could go through this pain again. Suddenly her dream came to mind, and she feared

for Bonnie and Melanie. Could god be so vengeful, could he take her daughter and best friend

from her too? Suddenly the giddy laughter of her youngest daughter drifed through the open

window. 'Come on, Mr. Butler!' Bonnie's small voice grunted. Scarletts' heart iced over with

fear.

As Scarlett moved slowly she felt as if she had bruises on top of bruises, every moment

was torture. Peering out the window Scarlett saw as Bonnie in her blue velvet habit was trying

unsuccessfully to lead Mr. Butler through the trellis. The small pony was not budging.

"Bonnie, what do you think your doing?" Scarlett called down to her daughter who looked

up in surprise being caught with Mr. Butler. Remembering her father telling her that she was not

to ride Mr. Butler, that her mother was worried about her and now was not the time to worry

Mother. " I was taking Mr. Butler for a walk, Mother."

"In your habit?" Scarlett smiled knowingly at her coy child. She was happy that she had

Bonnie, looking at her eased the pain losing the baby had caused. " Come upstairs and have tea

with me baby?" Scarlett watched as Bonnie put the pony back in the stable and trotted into the

house. She would have to speak to Rhett again, she wanted Mr. Butler sold, all of the horses.

Scarlett didn't care as long as her child was safe. Scarlett would keep Bonnies mind off of riding

if she had to give the child the moon.

Just as Scarlett settled back into the covers there was a knock at her door."Come in?"

"How are you feeling today Scarlett, darling?" Melanie's brown eyes sparkled out of loyalty

and genuine fondness.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." Scarlett sighed. " I feel like I was in a bar room

brawl."

"Would you like me to read to you Scarlett?" Melanie asked.

"Thank you, but no, I think I would like to just sleep." Scarlett said with a bit too much

bite for Melanie face sank. "But would you mind, just sitting her with me for awhile, till I fall

asleep?"

"Of course I will, my dear." Melanie smiled lovingly tucking the covers in about Scarlett

into the bed and pulling a arm chair close and sinking in to it. When Scarlett was asleep,

Melanie pulled out some needle work she had brought along.

When Scarlett awoke it was well into evening, she could not believe she slept so long. As

she stretched she was reminded of her excursions the evening before. Oh if only I had stayed

home that night, instead of going to see Melanie. Then she would still be carrying her beloved

child. Scarlett noticed Melanie had fallen asleep in the chair and in her hands Scarlett saw a pair

of baby booties. At first glance Scarlett was angered, that Melanie dare to bring booties she had

intended for her child to finish while sitting with the grief stricken Mother. Then Scarlett thought

better of Melanie, she would never do that. Then it dawned on Scarlett, hit her like a tidal wave.

"Melanie was going to have a baby!" Scarlett whispered. Her emotions all entwined,

happiness and sadness, joy and fear. So that is why Melanie had been so happy lately, and that

was also why she had been so sick. This was her dream come true. "Oh, why, why, did Melanie

have to be so foolish?" Scarlett thought to herself venomously. Then she rationalized, "Why,

because Melanie loved and wanted children. Children with the man she loved and married. Oh

Scarlett understood just why Melanie wanted children now."

"My poor darling Melanie." Scarlett thought to herself fervently. "Don't you worry Melly,

my dear sister in law more sister than my own, I am gonna take care of you just like when you

had Beau. Together we will make sure this baby and you both survive." Scarlett got out of bed

slowly her duty to her loyal friend diminishing most thought of her own pain. She took a blanket

and covered Melanie protectively. " I won't let any harm come to you or your child." Scarlett

kissed the smooth brow.

As Melanie slept Scarlett schemed. She called Mammy into the room, explaining her

thoughts to her and soon Mammy was sent out with a quickly scrawled letter to Doctor Meade.

And Mammy's usual gate seemingly had a fire lit under it, the woman sailed out of the house on

her mission to deliver this message to Doctor Meade only.

**So what do you think? Any comments? Suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Scarlett has an Awakening Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story.

Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs.

The next day as Scarlett paced about in her bedroom like a caged animal she pondered on how she could save Melanie. If she was already with child it could be impossible. Scarlett banged her temples with the palms of her hands. What if Melanie would not let her help, what if she was willing to just face the inevitable and allow god to do what he would? Scarlett's anger flared, and what if god wanted her to join him. Well he could not have Melly! Not when she herself needed her more. Finally Scarlett decided to visit with Doctor Meade. If anyone could help surely he would. So she sent Pork with a message for Doctor Meade.

The elderly man looked worried as he entered her room. "What is the matter Scarlett? Are you feeling ill?" He looked winded and overly tired.

Scarlett had found Doctor Meade of little help. When she tactfully asked some questions about woman's doctoring and difficult child birth, he went in to a fevered lecture.

"Scarlett, you have suffered a lot of trauma. It is best you wait a year or so before you even think about this subject."

"Are there any doctors that specialize in extreme cases?"

"Scarlett, I will not have anymore of this talk. You are getting as bad as Miss Melly."he stammered and collecting himself he bid her good day. And took his leave in a exaggerated manner.

Well Scarlett was infuriated beyond reason now. She would have to find someone that knew of this stuff.

Doctor Meade left Scarlett with no choice but to seek Rhett's help. No one but Rhett would ever believe she wanted to help. They would just tell her, Matters such as these are in God's hands, but she could not leave it to God. She had to do something. Oh but it would not be easy to seek such advise from Rhett, he might be cruel and throw in her face that Melanies death is what she had wanted from the beginning. Not that this had not crossed her troubled mind. Was god punishing her know, giving her what she wanted all along? But it is not what she wants know! Her heart cried out in moral anguish. She had to save her only friend. And so she did the one thing she did not want to do.

Scarlett decided to ask Rhett. But that was easier said then done. She went through in her mind several times how she wanted to come out with her plan. None of them seemed politically correct to her. She fumbled and mumbled. Her palms suddenly became slick She stood outside the door to Rhett's office playing it out in her mind, when suddenly the door opened. Rhett smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Scarlett, did you want to talk to me?" Rhett asked a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, is it beyond reason that I just wanted to come see how my husband's day is going?" she smiled coyly showing her dimples.

"Well for some reason, I don't believe for a minute that is all your seeking me out for." he returned her smile.

"Rhett your not going to be mean to me are you? After all I just wanted to have your company for awhile." Scarlett pouted.

"What is it that you'd like to talk about my pet. My dear enchanting little nymph.

"What are your plans for today?" Scarlett changed her tactic.

"Well today my pet I have nothing planned it is Sunday after all." he grinned at her.

Sunday Scarlett thought, no wonder Doctor Meade was so huffy, she had more than likely called the doctor away from his family. She did not even realize it was Sunday today. The Sabbath is usually a day of rest for all. She was suddenly embarrassed that she had called him away from home for such matters.

"You seemed troubled, my dear?" Rhett asked worriedly.

"Well, Rhett I need your advice." Scarlett looked imploringly at him.

"Any way I can help, I am at your beckon call." he smiled a reassuring smile.

" Rhett, I ..." Scarlett started then stopped.

"If a ..." she turned around and grasped at the straws that were her thoughts.

"Scarlett, I have never seen you at a loss of words. What could be troubling your mind so, that it would put you at a utter loss of words?" he looked at her in a new perspective.

At Rhett's words Scarlett decided to have done with it. "Rhett, if a woman has had trouble giving birth but wants to have another baby are there things doctors can do to make it easier?"

Rhett was taken a bit aback at first. "Well I have heard some tales of things that have been done, but why are you asking about this, Scarlett ?"his heart was taking him down many vistas

" I think Melanie is going to have another child Rhett. And I don't want her to die. Dr. Meade said last time another child would kill her. But you know Melly as well as I do, she loves children. She would risk her life for another child." Scarlett looked off into the distance remembering her past woes. She her self didn't want children, they would ruin her figure. Oh she could be such a fool. And a pang of guilt swept through her, thinking painfully of little Robert who was in the cold ground. He would never have a family of his own, a life. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

Rhett saw this look come across Scarlett, and as always he could read the book that was her face clearly. His thoughts too were shifted to the little boy he never knew. Compelled to comfort his wife and seek that comfort only the mother of his son could provide he put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

There was comfort in his touch and for once Scarlett did not turn defensive. She turned and smiled a knowing smile. They stood transfixed in that moment for what seemed like forever. Just looking at each other knowingly. After what seemed like forever Scarlett spoke, "Well Rhett where do you suggest we find someone to help Melanie?"

"Well, what I know may not be what you want to here." Rhett scowled and paced the floor a couple times.

" And I don't know if Melanie would allow it my pet or if the law would allow such methods either."Rhett sat in a chair and lit his cigar his mind racing back in to his past.

"What tell me Rhett, I would do anything." Scarlett looked as a child would upon her father.

"The only people I know that would have such modern knowledge, would be a shaman." Rhett said in a very serious manner. "But I don't know if I would allow such a thing."

"Who is Mr. Shaman?" Scarlett asked. " Is he from Europe?"

Rhett chuckled lightly not wanting to hurt Scarlett's feelings when she was seeking his advice on such matters. "No, my dear. A shaman is a 'medicine' man of a Indian tribe. The Indians actually know a great deal about healing. They have cures to many ailments if only we would take time to learn from them."

Rhett's mind took him back to a distant time. He was taken back to his river boat gambling days. He could hear still the screams echoed by the woman, a fine woman, a lady. And so he told Scarlett his story. "She was called the River Enchantress, the belle of the Mississippi. She held people of all walks of life. Rich business men, gamblers, saloon girls, there was a deacon and his wife on the boat that day too. They were headed for Mankato. The deacons name was Henry Stein and his wife Elisabeth was carrying there first child. Do to her condition she stayed in there cabin most of the time, but one day Rhett had met her on the deck. She was the most polite woman he had ever chanced meet. The river boat had capsized on the banks of the Mississippi one night during a terrible storm. He found himself banked on the beach and fifty yards from him he could hear the agonizing moans of what he thought was a dying animal. When he finally gained his strength and searched out the source of this noise. When he came upon the delta of the disruption he found it was the Elisabeth Stein. She was in the throws of child birth. The thin pale woman with golden locks lay drenched writhing in pain. She was shivering as he was from the cool water she had been subjected to. Rhetts mind whirled, as he drifted into unconsciousness. When he awoke minutes, hours, days, months, later he found himself inside a domed structure with a huge fire in the center which exited the building via a large whole in the ceiling it smelled like cedar chips. Outside noises drifted to his ears, the sounds of rhythmic chanting, unidentifiable to his foreign ears." Rhett stopped. To take a breath and let Scarlett gather herself, she sat a willing listener to the story.

"What happened to Elisabeth?" Scarlett swallowed hard. "Did she die?"

"Well Scarlett, when I woke up in these strange surroundings I had all but forgotten her. Until I heard the most blood curdling scream, it near turned my hair white." Rhett said noting the look of total concentration on Scarletts face. "Then I remembered that Mrs. Stein had been in the throws of birth. And I ran to where the screams had come. I was met by a group of men with long black hair and red skin. They were half naked, and painted. When they approached me they spoke in change tongue. They told me what I know was, ' Be patient white man, your woman is in limbo.' which meant stuck between our world and the next. She was dying, they also informed me that the child was stuck, her hips being to narrow for safe passage to our world. I know this because there is one man in the tribe his name is Gray Eagle he was taught our language from missionaries. You see back then the Indians were peaceful, I am still at peace with them, however they are not with the united states."

"When I entered that room Elisabeth was in I could not believe what they did, it looked so barbaric. But it saved her and the child." Rhett concluded sparing the gory details.

"What did they do?" Scarlett asked.

"Well they had her stretched out tied down, they had to you must understand because it is very dangerous they had to keep her immobile. The Shaman or medicine man, used gun powder and some salve mixed together rubbed it down in a straight line across her swollen belly. And then he took a sharpened arrow head and placed it in the fire to clean it. What happened next I could hardly believe. He took the arrow head and split her open, and layer after layer he cut until he brought forth a pink child. With in moments some ladies of the tribe washed the baby and swaddled him he began to cry almost immediately after being bathed in the water. Turning indignantly red at this treatment. I would never thought this possible, and soon the shaman with a needle made from the rib of a deer and horse hair sewed the woman up again." Rhett finished his story.

"My goodness Rhett, did she live after all that?" Scarlett asked amazed by this story.

"Yes as matter of fact, I seen her and the child last year. Her husband had died in the River Enchantress and so I kinda took it upon myself to care after her and the boy. I set her up in a nice house in New Orleans." Rhett smiled a knowing smile. " No, Scarlett, she is not my mistress this woman is a good and pure woman. And the boy is the one I told you of. He is my ward."

"Oh," Scarlett exclaimed almost forgetting that once she had wanted to know who this ward was, now knowing the full story it did not bother her to say the least. She found it touching. "If there is such knowledge out there Rhett why aren't they learning this from the Indians so to help our people more?" Scarlett asked the question Rhett asked himself often.

"That is my pet a very astute observation, one I have pondered myself many times. However, most people in our society view them as savages and would never willingly take it upon themselves to learn or listen to these great people." Rhett said with compassion for his friends.

"Rhett can I meet Gray Eagle?" Scarlett asked or more so begged.

"Maybe my pet. But the hostilities between them and the government might make it difficult." Rhett explained.

"When was the last time you saw them Rhett? How long did you stay with them?"

"Well Elisabeth was weak and needed the shamans help. We were there living amongst them for nearly a year. I have not seen them since." Rhett reflected back to the time.

"My goodness look at the time." Rhett said looking at the clock on the mantel. "It is time for dinner my dear, shall we round up the children?"

"Oh, but Rhett I want to hear more about Gray Eagle, and the shaman." Scarlett pouted.

"Maybe as a bedtime story my pet. For now I am famished. Lets eat." Rhett chuckled.

"A bedtime story?" Scarlett pondered. On there honey moon Rhett used to tell her about his blockade running days. She thought a bit to herself. And concluded she liked this side of Rhetts life better. Scarlett's mind began running frantically. Would this 'Shaw man' be able to help Melanie? How would Scarlett ever get Melanie to agree to this, she had to find a way. There was no doubts about it.

"Scarlett, what on earth is going on in that vexing mind of yours?" Rhett laughed whole heartedly.

"Nothing, Rhett. Lets go eat I am starved!" she giggled.

For a starved person she ate little. She just picked at her plate and stared off into space. Her mind was digesting everything she was told. Rhett would never take her out there at this point, although her strength was coming back she was still pale and sickly. More so then ever at any point in her life.

"Mother", Wade commented. "Are you not well, this is your favorite, and you have hardly touched a bite?"

At Wades assumption Rhett noticed to that Scarlett had just been pushing her food around her plate maybe a bite of everything. If she did not eat she would surely die, he could not allow this to happen. Maybe he should not let her go on this wild goose hunt. Searching for a savor for Miss Melly. But he could not blame Scarlett he did not want Melanie to die either. Rhett did not know what had occurred or how, but suddenly Scarlett realized just how good Melanie was and she wanted to save her. But he could not risk losing Scarlett to save Melanie. But Scarlett was not easily hindered. She was like a raging bull when she wanted something her determination matched his own at times, if not excelled. This would be more difficult than he realized. So Rhett set his mind to the course at hand.

Rhett was brought out of his thoughts by Bonnie who not liking the lack of attention, shouted even more indignantly because her father had seemingly ignored her. "DADDY!"

"Hmm..." Rhett came around, "What is it Bonnie baby?"

"You and Mother are ignoring me!" she stated.

"Oh, no were not Bonnie, we were just off in our own thoughts." Rhett soothed.

"I want to go ride Mr. Butler today!" Bonnie stated.

At the mention of the horses name Scarlett came to life. "Bonnie, I really would rather you did not ride your horse anymore. We can find something to do together as a family instead."

"Never, never ride Mr. Butler again? But why Mother, why do you hate Mr. Butler so?" Bonnie pouted.

"Mother doesn't like horses, Grandpa Gerald died jumping his horse you silly goose!" Ella exclaimed as if the fact was so plain.

"Grandpa Gerald died jumping his horse?" Bonnie's little eyes widened and she took a deep gulp. "No one ever told me Grandpa Gerald died jumping a..ah...horse."

"Yes, Bonnie" Scarlett stated tears forming in her eyes. "He fell off his horse and died." Scarlett said not wanting to go into details. She could not believe Ella even knew about the event. For once she was grateful to Ella. She had single handedly turned Bonnies thoughts from jumping.

"Did you ever know Grandpa?" Bonnie asked Ella.

"No, he died before I was born." Ella stated poking a few peas with her fork and stuffing them in her mouth.

"Did you Wade?" Bonnie looked toward her older brother.

"Yes, I knew him, I don't remember much. I just remember he was a sad man, he missed Grandma very much. I think he wanted to die so he could go be with her in heaven." Wade said sullenly looking at his mother, he knew that he was right he could see it in her tear filled eyes.

"That is so true son." Scarlett smiled.

"What was Grandpa like Mother?" Wade asked. " I mean when he was well?"

"Oh your Grandfather was a boisterous man, a jolly man. He loved you Wade he was so proud of his first Grandson. He would have loved both Ella and Bonnie too. He was a very proud man, but a kind man. When I was young before the war we used to have large parties and everyone would come from miles around. The best parties were held at the Wilkes plantation Twelve Oaks, it was a beautiful place. They would have barbeque pits full of delicious meats, and plenty of food for everyone. The food was cooked over large pits by the Negro's. All the ladies would where beautiful gowns with large hoops. The men would all gather in the library in the afternoon and sip mint juleps and talk politics, while the women retired upstairs to nap. It was a gentler time." Scarlett's hardened face transformed to a serene one as she succumbed to the spell of the times past. She looked like Rhett had first seen her that day at Twelve Oaks.

"Oh, I want to go see Twelve Oaks!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You can't." Wade said flatly.

"And why can't I ?" Bonnie asked huffily.

"Because the damn Yankees burned it down!" Wade exclaimed in rage.

"Wade Hampton!" Scarlett exclaimed in shock. "You do not use those words in this house!"

"Well the boy only spoke the truth my pet." Rhett chuckled a bit.

"Why did they burn it down?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we were at war, and that is what you do during war." Wade explained.

"War, is terrible!" Ella put her two cents in.

"Twelve Oaks is the name of the place Uncle Ashley grew up on. It is the home my Grandmother Hamilton was raised in." Wade added.

"How did you find that out Wade?" Scarlett asked a bit ashamed she knew nothing of the Hamilton's she could tell him.

"Well, Uncle Henry told me most. And Aunt Pitty, and Aunt Melly told me some too." Wade stated.

"What about my fathers parents?" Ella asked.

"Well sweetheart, your father and I were married in difficult times I didn't learn to much about his family history. But I can certainly look into it for you if you want me too darling?" Scarlett offered hoping her daughter would forgive her for her lack of knowledge.

"Okay, Mother. I would like that." Ella smiled happily.

"Well what should we do know?" Scarlett asked the children.

"Can we go for a ride in the country?" Wade asked. And the girls exclaimed there agreement.

"Okay we will go for a ride in the country." Rhett smiled at his family. "Where are we looking to go?"

"Well, do you think we could drive out to where Twelve Oaks was?" Wade asked.

"Wade that is along ways, we would never make it back before dark." Rhett explained.

"We could stay at Tara couldn't we?" Wade suggested.

"How about we plan that trip for two weeks from now. We will take Beau with us and us men will camp out at Twelve Oaks while the ladies stay at Tara?" Rhett propositioned.

"Okay, can Uncle Ashley come too?" Wade beamed.

Rhett didn't like the idea of taking Ashley along but agreed for Wades sake. "Sure why not, it should be fun."

Rhett thought to himself, "My god what have you gotten yourself into?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** : **Scarlett has an Awakening Moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not intend on making any money off this story. **

**Story Line: Takes place after Scarlett falls down the stairs**.

**I had for a while been meaning to comment on a review I got awhile back. Someone gave me a review that during this time they did not have lights they could turn up. This is wrong, they did have lights they could 'Turn up, or down' they are called kerosene lamps. You could turn the wick up making the flame higher as you wished, and could make it as dim as you wished by turning it down. And another comment was made about 'the old cats' well I beg to differ, they were like a cliche bunch of teenagers they changed their minds about Rhett, they could do it for Scarlett. As for all the other reviews I thank you all! They are very helpful, please keep them coming I need them to continue writing.**

For the next couple weeks Rhett thought he was gonna lose his mind. If not the kids were talking about camping out at the ruins of twelve oaks, it was Scarlett wanting to go west and seek out the Shaw-man. What had he gotten himself into, he shook his head?

"Uncle Rhett, are we going to go soon?" Wade asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Wade." Rhett sighed heavily. Had he ever been this young? He thought to himself.

"Tomorrow?" Wade smiled. "Will we leave tomorrow?"

"No, son. We will be leaving in two days." Rhett smiled. Taking a cigar from his breast pocket he inhaled its aroma, snipped the end off with his fancy silver cigar cutter. And placing the bulk between his thick lips he lit the cigar with a match.

Rhetts plan was to go west from Tara. He figured the children could stay with Will and Suellen. Although he knew, Bonnie would be dead set against it. He was just voicing his opinions to Scarlett.

"But Rhett, why don't you and I just go west and let the children goto Tara." Scarlett rationalized in her mind.

"Because I promised the children, we would go camping at twelve oaks." Rhett stated.

Scarlett was at a loss of words. She was torn between doing right by her children and her own insatiable desire to get her way. Pouting her very best she turned away. "Fine, but we need to find this Gray Eagle soon, before Melanie has the baby."

"Scarlett, do you even know if Melanie is going to have a baby yet? Have you asked her?"

Rhett asked.

"I don't need to ask, I know. I dreamed of it." Scarlett said.

"Dreamed of it? Scarlett what are you some type of prophet? An oracle?" Rhett laughed.

Scalded and seething like a cat that had been drenched in water she turned on him, "How dare you Rhett Butler. You are a cad. You know as well as I do that Melanie Wilkes would give her right arm for another child."

"Calm down my pet." he laughed whole heartedly. "Don't get a dander up." Rhett put his swarthy hands around her waist and pulled her to him. And looked intently into the green pools that were her eyes. Searching for a time, then he released her.

Scarletts heart beat wildly meeting his gaze, and when he broke away her heart hit her feet. She thought he was going to kiss her. She was so sure of it. Why did he not? She would have loved it, wished for it, but he did not kiss her. She was confused, and angered. How did he have this power over her?

"My pet why don't you ask Melanie if she is expecting." Rhett stated.

"Well I don't know, maybe. She will lie." Scarlett made excuses.

"I don't think Miss Melly would lie to you. If you asked her directly." Rhett rationalized.

Later that afternoon when Melanie called on Scarlett for tea, she did just that. And Melanie's face blushed four shades of crimson. "Why Scarlett. What a forward question."

"Well are you Melly. Tell me the truth." Scarlett grabbed Melanies hand desperately as if she were falling. "Are you, have you, been trying? ..."

"Scarlett!" Melanie was startled. Her poor darling Scarlett, losing her baby was too much for her. "Are you thinking of having another baby dear?"

"Me?" Scarlett was taken back by the turn about of questioning. She had not thought of it, she was too worried about saving Melanie from the fate that befell her. "No, I haven't thought much on it. But Melly, I am worried about you, I remember Doctor Meade saying another child would kill you and I could not lose you. I will not. So tell me, please, Melly tell me. Are you going to have a baby?"

Melanies flush deepened, "Well last night," Melanie started then blushed. "Was the first time, since...I don't know yet?"

Scarletts heart began a rapid acceleration. Last night, was the only time since Beau. Oh, thank god, she had plenty of time. If Melly was even with child. She would make sure they were not together again, and maybe just maybe it would not be true. There was time, Scarlett could rest easy knowing she had time to find the shaman.

"Melanie, please I beg of you. Don't try, don't try anymore. Not right now. I could not lose you my dear. I just can't. I couldn't live without you, and neither could Beau and Ashley. Everyone, we all need you my dear. I need you Melly, I know I am being selfish. But it is true." Scarlett started crying hot fevered tears.

And Melanie took Scarlett in her arms, tears coming to her own eyes. Never before had she ever seen Scarlett the pillar of strength brought to this weak state, not even when she lost her Mother, or Father, or even when she lost her son. "Could I mean this much to her?" Melanie thought. "Scarlett, hush, its all right. I am fine. I will be fine."

"Promise me Melly, please promise me." Scarlett said over and over.

"All right, dear. I promise." Melanie swallowed hard her dreams of another child was fighting the loyalty she had to the person she owed everything too. Her first child, her very life. Everything she had, she had Scarlett to thank for.

From the shadows of Scarletts tormented mind came a hope, like a phoenix rising from the ashes of all that had went wrong. Scarlett had the knowledge of what would happen and she also had the knowledge of how soon it could be, along with Melanies word she would not be trying for babies again. "Oh if mother had heard me asking a lady such a question, surly she is turning in her grave now."

"Oh well." Her O'Hara blood spoke out. "You did what you must. It was the only way to save your best friend."

Scarlett lay in her bed thoughts turning through her head. The clock in the hall was chiming six o'clock already. "Where had the afternoon gone?"

"Rhett should be home." She smiled. Adjusting herself in the mirror, she made her way to Rhetts room. Without bothering to knock she entered his room. Her eyes raked his naked torso. He was a magnificent man. He was changing for supper. Suddenly his room became dangerous territory. Everything about the room and the man was so very masculine. Seeing her, he flashed a genuine smile. "Well Hello."He said. It took Scarlett aback, sending a jolt through her body making her nether region boil.

"Rhett," she started but all words were lost. And so she just smiled in return.

"Is there something I can do for you my pet?" he questioned finishing his toilette.

Remembering herself she spoke, "I talked to Melanie today."

"Yes, and is she with child then?" Rhett said bluntly.

"She is not sure." Scarlett blushed.

"Not sure?" Rhett said befuddled. "Either she is or she isn't."

Scarlett blushed at what Rhett was implying. "Yes, but it is too soon to tell, she says."

"Oh, I see." Rhett smirked.

"Would you wash my back?" he asked.

Walking over to the wash basin Scarlett picked up the wash rag and wrung it out. Looking at the golden brown expanse of his muscular back, she slowly rubbed the wash cloth all around in circles memorizing every contour as she massaged. Rhett closed his eyes and braced himself with his arms on the wash stand.

After what seemed like an eternity he turned around, and their eyes met in a heated stare. Both were feeling a fire burning between them. The gaze was broke when Bonnie came running into the room. "Daddy, Daddy"

Scarlett quickly moved to safe distance and said, "I will go see Wade and Ella are ready for supper."

"Scarlett" Rhett started when Bonnie began bombarding her father with tales from her day.

Scarlett went into her room and poured some cool water onto a rag washing her burning face. It felt as if she had been working out in the hot sun. It was so much that she was sure she would have freckles in the morning.

Supper went by slow, neither her nor Rhett got a word in between the yammering of the children. All were excited about the trip that as Wade pointed out, was now almost only a day away. Scarlett was relieved when they were finished eating, and the children were sent off to get ready for bed. Rhett invited her into the library for a night cap, and the brandy gave her a much needed bracer. Helped calm her shaking nerves, she had felt as giddy as a school girl being alone with Rhett in here. Now she was calmer.

Neither had much to say, and so Scarlett excused herself saying she was very tired. "How much longer are you gonna stay up Rhett?"

"Oh, not much longer. I am quite tired." He said wondering where this was leading.

"Would you walk with me?" she asked.

"If you would like." he stood and followed her to the stair case.

They walked up the massive staircase side by side in silence. And when Rhett left her at her door, she was disappointed. "Rhett," she said.

"Yes, what is it My darling."

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked.

When he said nothing, she replied. "This is your bedroom too."

"You need your rest my pet." He came to her and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is the long awaited chapter 10! Please forgive me if it isn't the greatest it is hard to get back in the same frame of mind after so many years.

Disclaimer: As general none of the characters belong to me, they are a product of Margaret Mitchell's brilliant mind! However the story line does belong to me!

Chapter 10

The trip to Tara was along one, they decided to take three carriages. Two held people, and one held the luggage. In the first carriage were Rhett, Ashley, Wade, and Beau. The second was Pork driving Melanie, Scarlett, Ella, Bonnie, Prissy and Mammy. On the long drive Melanie regaled the girls with some memories of balls and barbeques of the past. Scarlett was shocked how extensive Melanie's memory was for precise details from the balls were, she Scarlett could not recall such detail . Scarlett's mind also wandered off into thoughts of saving Melanie. Scarlett may have gathered her memories of before the accident but she also was still having her nightmares. And she truly believed that these were warnings to her of what would happen if she continued down this path of self destruction she had been racing down.

Melanie noticed Scarlett was off in her own little world, and continued entertaining the girls giving Scarlett her own thinking time. Up ahead in the other carriage, Ashley was regaling the boys with stories from the war and his imprisonment. In what seemed like eternity they rounded the top of the hill, and there in the distance was Tara. Scarlett's heart quickened as always, she felt she was home. She wanted to get out of the carriage and run up to the house. But her still tender body told her it could not do that. If felt like a life time ago since Scarlett had been here.

Suellen and Will stood on the steps of Tara as the caravan approached, waving welcome to their guests. Scarlett's usual bitterness toward Suellen had disappeared miraculously. Until Suellen sneered upon greeting her elder sister, "My we are looking Grand, aren't we sister?" "Sorry to hear of your loss, sister." Suellen quickly extended after receiving a glare from Will.

Ignoring her sister's attempt at goading her, and then her even sorrier attempt at condolence Scarlett took Bonnie and Ella's hands. "Shall, I show you darlings the swing your Aunties and I swung on as children?"

"Oh, yes Mother please!" the girls replied together.

"Scarlett, don't you think you should rest a little before you go exerting yourself?" Rhett asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Darling don't you think you should lie down after the long ride?" Melanie agreed with Rhett. "You can show the girls that stuff tomorrow. "

"But Daddy, we want Momma to show us the swing now!" Bonnie told Rhett in a firm and indignant manner.

"Yes, Da... Uncle Rhett can I ask you a question? " Ella asked with a queer look on her face.

"Yes Ella, you can ask me anything!" Rhett smiled at her fondly.

Ella came forward and motioned for Rhett to bring his ear to her level. "Uncle Rhett, If Bonnie is my sister, and she has the same Momma as me, doesn't that make you my Daddy too?"

"Well Ella, yes I would say that it does. Would you like to call me Daddy like Bonnie does?"

"Well, aren't you my Daddy?" Ella asked with a seriousness that astounded Rhett.

"Well Ella yes, you were very young when your father died and I married your mother when you were very young so I am the only father you have known."

"Wade always called you 'Uncle Rhett' why doesn't he call you Father?"

"Well Wade knew his Father because of Aunt Melly, but if you want to call me Daddy you sure can my darling!"

"I think I would like that, Daddy!" Ella smiled brightly and hugged Rhett.

Then Bonnie and Ella ran to catch up with Wade and Beau who were going around the corner of the house.

Suellen, Melanie, and Scarlett went inside where Suellen showed the ladies where they would be staying and gave them leave to freshen up before supper. And Will and the gentleman retired to the little library of Tara, where Will offered Ashley and Rhett some homemade brandy. They discussed topics of the day and the daily events of Tara for about a half hour when Rhett excused himself to go check on Scarlett.

Upstairs in Scarlett's childhood bedroom she slept as Rhett quietly entered the room. Scarlett lay on the four poster bed on her side with one hand resting on the pillow beside her beautiful face, the bruises were almost vanished, and the ride and restored a bit of color to her pale parlor. Scarlett had loosened her hair and it fell about her face in curls. Her dress had been removed and she lay clad only in her camisole top and pantalets. And no corset restrained her because of the fractured ribs. Still she was tiny without the horrible contraption. Her legs were beautifully shaped and Rhett couldn't help but be stirred by her beauty.

Scarlett's lashes fluttered a bit and opened, she had sensed someone watching her and she was right! But she wasn't prepared to find her handsome husband starring at her wantonly. And she breathed in deeply.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Rhett said softly.

"Why, don't you join me? " Scarlett smiled softly and Rhett swore his heart skipped a beat. He walked slowly over to the bed, removed his over coat and slung it on the arm chair near the bed. Removed his cravat and unbuttoned his vest and removed that too. Next he sat on the edge of the bed and removed first his left shoe then his right. Then lay back on the pillows of the bed turning on his side to face Scarlett.

"How are you feeling?" Rhett asked with concern on his face. He reached up and brushed a stray hair back from her face.

"Well at first when we got here I felt fine, but after I got up here I discovered I was actually pretty tired. I went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow!"

"You have been threw a lot, I still am not certain you should have been on this long of a trip this soon."

"Oh, Rhett I am fine. Really, I just need to rest a little and I will be even better!" Scarlett smiled reassuringly for Rhett.

"Rhett we need to get going west soon. I am so afraid we won't get there in time to save Melanie!" Scarlett confided to Rhett tears welling up in her eyes.

"Scarlett it is so dangerous, I don't even know if Gray Eagle is still living. And if we do find him what if Melanie won't agree to let them perform this method of child birth on her?"

"She just has too Rhett! It's the only way; she suffered hours and hours to birth Beau! I couldn't watch her die that way, after that birth she lost all her strength her very health was taken from her that time. She has never been well since. She could not survive child birth again." Scarlett's eyes told Rhett the whole gruesome story of Beau's birth, and Scarlett barley a woman herself witnessed it all.

Rhett put his arms around Scarlett, and she placed her head on his chest and wept. "Shh Scarlett, its alright, we will try or damndest to save her I promise, don't cry honey." Rhett softly whispered in her ear and stroked her back.

Their mouths met without thought, and the soft kisses washed away the hurt. And the soft kisses, turned more urgent, their tongues meeting, exploring each other. Rhett took Scarlett's lower lip between his and sucked causing wonderful sensations. Then Rhett's lips traveled along her jaw line, to her sensitive ear nuzzling here for a moment and moving down her neck to taste the hollow of her neck.

Scarlett moaned under this treatment, and received a grunt in reply. Scarlett's nubile hands were tugging at Rhett's shirt exposing his hairy chest to her fingers.

Rhett's hands followed suit and bared her snowy peaks, his fingers tracing her delicate rosebuds which stiffened under his attention. And he dipped his head to take a taste of each of them. Scarlett's moans encouraged Rhett to continue his ministrations. Returning his mouth to hers he slid his knee between hers and they parted willingly. He nestled his thigh in her warmth and rhythmically moved his leg until he could feel the heat of her wetness through his trousers.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by silence.

When no more knocking came Rhett thought maybe he had been hearing things for obviously Scarlett had heard nothing for she was still moaning in unison with his administrations. And her vocals were sending him over the edge, he had to have her, he would be gentle with her but he had to claim her as his. Rhett was just hooking his finger in the waist band of her pantalets when another rap came at the door followed by a cautious, "Uncle Rhett?"

Scarlett quickly adjusted her camisole and pulled away from Rhett her eyes widened. Rhett chuckled and pulling the covers over his reddening wife, stood and answered the door. He quietly opened the door and entered the hallway. "Your mother was just taking a nap, and I was lying down with her. Let's talk out here as not to disturb her."

"That's what I figured, but I really needed to ask you do you intend to go to Twelve Oaks today? It is getting to be late afternoon. And everyone is really anxious to go, sir?"

"Well, I guess we had better get going then shouldn't we?" Rhett smiled knowingly at the boy's anticipation. "Just let me get myself rearranged, and tell your mother we are going."

"Alright Sir, I will go tell the others!"

"Scarlett?" Rhett waited for her too look at him then continued "I will see you tomorrow; we are off to Twelve Oaks for the night."

"You're leaving already?" Scarlett asked rather disappointed, and Rhett laughed.

"Believe me my pet, leaving you here is the last thing I want to do but it is for the best considering what you have just been through. "

Scarlett watched as Rhett changed into clothing more suitable for camping around the campfire with the boys. And he was thinking to himself that the last thing he wanted to do at this moment was spend time with Ashley Wilkes away from society where he could possibly kill the man. But he thanked god Will was coming along and Wade and Beau would be there too so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
